U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,795 B2 to Dubon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,398 B2 to Bridges et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,746,667 B1 to Baiza et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,819 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,615 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,014 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,321 B2 to Chen et al., disclose different cable management arms hereby incorporated by reference.
However, the cable management arms disclosed in the above mentioned references do not have the function of length-extendable, so that when a chassis is installed to a rack which has a depth less than the length of the chassis, the cables of the chassis are difficult to be managed. In order to improve the defect, the present invention is presented.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustment device for a cable management arm, wherein the length of the adjustment device is extendable relative to the rack so as to make the cable management arm be adapted to manage the cables of each of various chasses which is installed to the rack.